


There is a light that never goes out

by mizzymuzach (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mizzymuzach





	There is a light that never goes out

He preferred high class prostitutes to the cheap ones, but the escorts he bought didn't always fuck him at the end of the night. Especially due to his abrasive personality. More then once he'd said the wrong thing during a "date" and had a drink poured over his head. The restaurant, yet another he'd avoid, would clap at the show and laugh. There was a haggle with the pimps when he refused to pay after not getting what he actually wanted. A few times he'd actually been beaten before having all his money taken an tossed in his face.

That was how he'd found himself scouring the bad parts of Baltimore. He'd taken a less ostentatious car and dressed plainly. It was a thrill, he couldn't be sure if whoever he picked up would kill him steal him money or give him an STD. He avoided the more obvious ones women in short skirts, flashy cheap attire. Tonight he'd prefer a man. Picking up women made him uncomfortable. Either dull glossy eyes or young women scared of him being a potential serial killer. He would pick up a stranger at a bar, but between his horrible personality and that fact he wasn't exactly handsome it was more of a waste of time then anything.

He also had to be careful he could be arrested for this. The fear never out-weighed the overcoming feeling of loneliness. He was also good at lying to himself. He was never intentionally rough, he'd get what he needed and leave. It was better him then someone else. He'd somehow gotten on good terms with one in particular "Goldie".

Goldie appeared to be at least 20 years older, but he was a bit surprised she was only a handful of years older then himself. Frizzy bleached blonde, but warm eyes. He'd taken her for the night before, she was something of a pimp for the younger ones. She directed Frederick to "the ones on the up and up". 

"Hey, Fred. Ya looking for a new 'un?"

He tried not to think about why there were often a lot of "new ones". 

"Yeah, a man if you happen to know any?" he said not knowing what else to say. He often felt more ashamed picking up a male prostitute then a woman. 

"You're such a sweet man. I'm still surprised no one's snatched you up." Probably compared to the usual creeps he's met hanging around these parts. "Ya I know a new college boy he just wants a little something for books. He's good gets repeat customers, but there's no bells and whistles just the sex. Plus what you pay I'm sure if you can get it up you could go a few rounds. He also uses his own condoms, he's a bit paranoid, but uses his own apartment. I'll give you the address."

He didn't exactly leap at the thought of having a college age boy. A bit too close to the cut off of 18 anyone younger twisted his stomach. He could remember the last time Goldie had brought him someone who was "17, I'll be 18 in a couple of months." He balked giving her all the money he had a thousand and told her to go back home to stop. She was at first offended, but started bawling. He was worried about the attention a crying teenage prostitute would bring so he dropped her back at her corner. He never knew what happened to Abigail, but Goldie claims the girl went back to her gave her a couple hundred and left. 

He felt disgust at the dirty apartments and surprised himself at the lengths he would go to get laid. It was pathetic. Walking up the stairs he worried about if anyone knew what he was there for. One man in particular had a cleft palate and sneered at him as he walked by. He wasn't sure he had the right place as the man opened his door.

Big blue eyes and shaggy brown curls. He was a beautiful man and Frederick wasn't comfortable calling the man out as a prostitute in front of his neighbors. 

"Are you Will, Goldie sent me?" 

He sighed before opening the sliding lock at the top of the door. 

"So how much are you paying me?" 

"Um, $600?" It always felt weird to put a price on sex. Apparently he often paid too much. It made him feel dirty as if no one would con-sensually have sex with him unless he paid them, but it shouldn't he knew men married to gold diggers or who had girlfriends that wouldn't even look at them unless they had money. 

Will seemed taken back. 

"Goldie mentioned you payed a lot. She also said you gave a 17 year old $1,000 and dropped them back on a corner. Since I just turned 18 does that somehow decrease my value or is your kink giving large sums of money to desperate people?" He glared from under his fringe. 

He felt himself reeling. "I-I'm so sorry....I can can give you more. I wasn't sure how much you wanted." He felt flustered and handed over more 100's. Embarrassed.

"I was just trying to figure out your kink. I'll take the $600, but if you're going to hit me I'd prefer it to be where I can hide it."

Frederick stood up and finally looked away from the hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Look you're in college I'm sure you're trying to better yourself. Just take the money I'll leave." It wasn't often he truly felt guilty taking a prostitute, but having it thrown in his face like this. The boy was willing to let himself be beaten for a lump sum of money. 

"Hey, wait." Will grabbed him stopping him from leaving.

"You, actually feel bad." Will scrunched his face confused. The younger man seemed to have an almost supernatural ability to make him feel bad. It was hypocritical of him to buy sex from someone over 10 years his senior, but fork over all his money to someone claiming to be under 18 to help them get back home. He wasn't a charitable man by any accounts usually, but the shame and embarrassment wanted him to repent any way he could. 

"I'm not good at this. Before I say something stupid let's just go to bed, okay." He sighed combing his fingers through his hair.


End file.
